Teleportation
The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. Sub-power of Spatial Manipulation and Teleportation Manipulation. Also Called * Apparition/Disapparition * Coordinate Change/Movement * Geo-Leaping * Phase-Jumping * Position Change * Spatial Movement * Teleport * Tele-Transportation * Translocation Capabilities The user can teleport, or transfer matter (beings/objects, including themselves) or energy from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them. This can be achieved by various means, including causing the atoms/molecules to travel at light-speed, warping the space, or use quantum superposition, in which the user teleports by spatially rearranging the subatomic contents of a system. While teleportation may seem like it is simply for travel, it can be a valuable ability as it can be used offensively (and quite powerful, as a spatial attack) while offering superiority regarding movement speed and distance coverage. A skilled strategist/tactician can use it for many innovative manners. Applications * Empathic Teleportation: Teleport to those the user has strong feelings for or can teleport to those who have strong feelings towards the user. * Flash Step: Teleport short distances. * Isoportation: Teleport short to shift facing. * Matter Substitution: Substitute one collection of molecules with another. * Partial Teleportation: Teleport parts of a target away. * Remote Teleportation: Teleport others away without transporting oneself along with them or requiring physical contact; can be used both offensively and defensively. Offensive * Teleport objects into a target, causing telefrag, which can punch holes or bisect the target. ** Teleport objects into another object, causing the object to displace the object teleported. (Using glass to cut a concrete pillar or metal sticks into a target's body.) ** Teleport air or water molecules when more physical ammunition is lacking. * Teleport an attack back at a target. * Teleport a target to users front to intercept an incoming attack, defending themselves and causing the target's attempt to backfire at the same time. * Teleport anything small to around the target to immobilize the opponent. * Teleport a massive object above the target, letting it crash down to crush the target to death. * Teleport a burst of air into the atmosphere and/or earth, causing shock waves or earthquakes respectively. Supplementary * Teleport out of harm's way. * Teleport into the air at steady intervals to simulate Flight. * Teleport great distances, reducing travel time. * Teleport past walls and obstacles. * Teleport objects to another location, creating an instant mailing. Techniques * Spatial Attacks * Teleportation Combat * Teleportation Flight * Teleportation Slash * Teleportation Strike Variations Deconstruction * The body breaks up into various materials (i.e. dust, ice, crystals, flower petals, etc...) and reconstruct elsewhere, possibly moving as the materials. In some cases, the user's limbs and body simply separate and reform in another location. Fragoportation (Volatile Matter Jump) * Teleport by exciting internal molecular/atomic energy triggering explosions or implosion before porting. Instant Transmission (Energy Reading/Transportation) * Teleport to any location as long as they can find an energy source to lock onto. May need Ki Sense, Aura Reading, or Energy Vision. Location Swapping (Switching/Trading) * Distort space to exchange one subject with another. Magiportation * Teleport through/via magic/magical energy. Marking Teleportation * Teleport to a marked location. Mathematical Teleportation * Teleport by using mathematical formula/probability. Molecular Teleportation (Reconstruction) * Teleport by disassembling molecules and reassembling them elsewhere. Portal Creation * Teleport by opening a spatial portal around oneself, instantly shifting locations, or even keep the portals open to allow others to use for later. Quantum Teleportation * Teleport by disassembling at a subatomic level and slipping into the quantum field, then reassembling at a different spatial and temporal location. Reforming Teleportation * Teleport to other areas and rebuild oneself with the materials and energy of their surroundings in that destination. Subspace Travel * Teleport into and out of subspace (also known as hyperspace), an "alternate" space adjacent the "normal" space and integral to the space-time continuum. This allows the user (and anything that they teleport) to travel much faster than the speed-of-light in normal space, as they move from one location to another instantaneously while ignoring all physical obstacles in between. Teleport Dash * The combination of high speed with teleportation which allows the user to ignore normal rules. Teleportation Orb Generation * Movement accomplished by "bubbles", "orbs" or domes of psionic energy set at the starting point and the destination point. Temporal Teleportation * Teleport through the manipulating space-time. Tracking Teleportation * Teleport to any person the user desires to find. Warping Teleportation * Manipulate phase-jumping radiation. Sympathetic Travel Teleport through/via energy/matter/object by merging into it and emerging elsewhere from the same energy/matter/object. Card Teleportation (Card Travel) * Teleport through/via cards. Catoptric Teleportation (Mirror Travel) * Teleport through/via mirrors or reflective surfaces, or teleport subjects into mirrors, trapping them within (Mirror Imprisonment). Digital Teleportation (Digital Travel) * Teleport through/via digital data. Doorway/Gateway Teleportation (Door/Gate Travel) * Teleport through/via doors/gates. Elemental Teleportation * Teleport through/via element. Lunaportation (Moon Teleportation/Moon Travel) * Teleport through/via moon's energy/power. Nature Teleportation (Ecoportation/Natureportation/Nature Travel) * Teleport through/via nature. Oneiric Teleportation (Dream Teleportation/Dream Travel) * Teleport through/via dreams/sleep. Organic Teleportation * Teleport through/via organic matter. Photographic Teleportation * Teleport through/via photographs. Rainbow Teleportation * Teleport through/via the rainbow. Solarportation *Teleport through/via sun's energy/power. Techno-Screen Teleportation * Teleport through/via technological screens. Technoportation * Teleport through/via mechanical/technological devices. Levels *'Basic Level:' User is capable of teleporting short distances, from one side of a room to another, or a few blocks away. User can only teleport themselves and very limited amount of mass, equal to what they are wearing/carrying. *'Advanced Level:' User is capable of teleporting large distances, from one side of a field to another, or a few kilometers or so. User can teleport limited mass, equal to several people/heavy household appliances. *'Expert Level:' User is capable of teleporting thousands of kilometers, on a continental scale. User can teleport mass equal to a bus/industrial machine. *'Master Level:' User is capable of teleporting on a planetary scale, moving anywhere on the planet or possibly to the closest satellite such as the Moon. User can teleport mass equal to buildings. *'Ultimate Level:' User is capable of teleporting on light years distances, on a cosmic scale. User can teleport mass equal to planets. *'Absolute Level:' User is capable of teleporting anywhere, including from illusion to reality, into one's mind, even conceptual things such as teleporting wounds and diseases off of a body. User can teleport effectively infinite mass. Associations * Conscious Spatial Awareness: In relationship with teleportation, allows user to know where not to teleport to prevent unwanted telefrag. * Dimensional Travel: Teleport between different dimensions. * Motion Paradox: To move the body without physically being in motion. * Light Warp: Traverse wherever via visualizing abundant light sources instantly. * Location Manipulation: Manipulate locations of other people and objects. * Space-Time Distortion: Most forms of teleportation require a distortion of the space-time continuum for the warp. * Spatial Displacement: Take sections of space and teleport it around. * Spatial Expansion: In relation with teleportation, allows user to expand the space in an area to provide room for the object being teleported. * Summoning/Banishment: Teleport targets to or away from oneself. * Teleportation Barrier Generation: Create a barrier that teleports anything within or touches it to elsewhere. * Teleportation Manipulation: Manipulate every aspect of teleportation. * Time Travel: Teleport from one time period to another (spatial location may or may not remain the same). * Verbal Teleportation: Teleport by uttering a location's name and being teleported there. * Warping Speed: Moving at extreme speed without physical motion by dropping in and out between real and sub-spacial planes. Teleportation Resistors Spatial Anchoring *Ability to refuse to be teleported by force; user of this ability can also prevent the teleportation and time-travel (Dimensional Travel) of others. Usually accomplished by Mental Manipulation or Mind Control. Teleportation Diversion *Ability to divert the destination of a subject's teleportation. User must know what the place looks like, or the teleporter will just "jump" to any random location. Teleportation Negation *Ability to prevent targets from using any kind of teleportation. Not usually permanent. Limitations * Momentum may be conserved when teleporting meaning a being cannot simply avoid the damage in the midst of falling by just teleporting to the ground. See Also: Inertia Is a Cruel Mistress * Teleporting may take time, ie. user may need to concentrate certain time before the transportation happens. * If the user's power is calculation-based, low intellect and stress may hinder ability. * If the time-space coordinate the user is teleporting to is already occupied, user may get thrown to another location, or suffer some other sort of teleportation malfunction. * May not be able to teleport other teleporters due to a spatial contradiction. * Objects teleported may lose their speed. * May be required to know the area they are teleporting to teleport properly. * May only be able to teleport a particular amount of times per time span, and overuse of the power may lead to self-damage and even death. * May only be able to teleport oneself and/or what user is carrying on their person. * May only be able to teleport within a particular distance from where they are to begin with. * May only be able to teleport objects within a certain mass or density. * Users of Teleportation Negation can prevent uses from teleporting. * Users of Teleportation Diversion can redirect user's landing position. * Users of Teleportation Prediction can predict where user is teleporting. * Users' teleportation may be limited when the Spatial Cognizance is being interfered with, such as rain, chaff or anything that emits spatial noise. * Teleportation may cause a spatial disturbance, allowing highly sensitive opponents to track down their destination. Known Users See Also: Teleportation Tropes. Television/Movies Cartoons/Comics Literature Anime/Manga Video Games Known Objects Gallery Comics/Cartoons File:Stewie_Griffin's_Teleportation_Device.png|Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) using his teleportation device that has a delayed effect, causing a duplicate to be teleported while the original went the long way. File:Breach_Firing_Portals.png|Breach (Generator Rex) firing portals as projectiles, which will instantly warp whatever they hit to her pocket dimension. Kenny death afhdpoahfdiuaahfpusd.png|Kenny McCormick (South Park) committing suicide so he can escape the sunken city of R'lyeh and get transported back to his bed via Respawning. File:Golden_Tiger_Claws_Wormhole.jpg|The Golden Tiger Claws (Xiaolin Showdown) allows the user to teleport via spacial tears. Egg Beater.jpg|Egg Beater (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) MTMTEpt3_skywarp_teleports.gif|Skywarp (Transformers) teleporting Inanna The Wicked + The Divine Teleport.jpg|Inanna (The Wicked + The Divine) teleporting via starlight. Baal The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Baal (The Wicked + The Divine) is able to teleport through his lightning. Baphomet The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Baphomet (The Wicked + The Divine) Lucifer The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Lucifer (The Wicked + The Divine) The Morrigan The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|The Morrigan (The Wicked + The Divine) Persephone The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Persephone (The Wicked + The Divine) Urdr The Wicked + The Divine Norns 01.jpg|Urdr and the Norns (The Wicked + The Divine) Ananke The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Ananke (The Wicked + The Divine) Amaterasu The Wicked The Divine.jpg|Amaterasu (The Wicked + The Divine) Spot.jpg|The Spot (Marvel Comics) Teleportation By Dr.Strange.jpg|Dr.Strange (Marvel Comics) Teleportation by the Vanisher.jpg|The Vanisher (Marvel Comics) Live Television tomorrow graphics.gif|John Young (The Tomorrow People) teleporting. tomorrow graphics 2.gif|Stephen Jameson (The Tomorrow People) teleports to scape. AHS Coven Madison Transmutation.gif|Madison Montgomery (American Horror Story: Coven) manifesting the power of transmutation. Peter_Holding_Fludds_Transport_Orb.png|The Neverland Transport Orb (Neverland) converts anything that hits it or that it strikes into kinetic energy and teleports it to Neverland. File:Augmented_teleportation.gif|Hiro Nakamura (Heroes) controlling space-time to teleport a large amount of people. File:Buffy_halfrek_teleportation.gif|Halfrek (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) teleporting away. File:Anya_teleports_in_prison_two_to_go.gif|Anya (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) teleports out of a prison cell File:ColeShimmering_(1).gif|Cole Turner (Charmed) shimmering away. File:Charmed_the_seer_teleportation.gif|The Seer (Charmed) teleports away in glistening lights. 8x06_PaigeOrbing3.gif|Paige (Charmed) teleports via Orbing Carrionites.jpg|Carrionites (Doctor Who) Manga/Anime Kuroko_Teleporting.gif|Kuroko Shirai (A Certain Magical Index/A Certain Scientific Railgun) File:Kuroko_Teleports_Cutting_Glass.png|Kuroko Shirai (A Certain Scientific Railgun) can teleport anything she is touching with. File:Syura_using_Shambhala.png|Syura (Akame Ga Kill!) using his Teigu Dimension Formation: Shambhala to create a trigram circle that teleports anything within it, whether Syura is inside or not. File:Awakihitskuroko.gif|Awaki Musujime (A Certain Magical Index) can teleport anything without needing to touch it. She needs to shine a flashlight at whatever she wants to teleport without distractions. File:Hirose_Yuichi_Void.jpg|Yuichi Hirose (Alive: The Final Evolution) teleports himself by disappearing and reappearing. File:Jikanteishi_and_Kūkanten'i.gif|Tessai Tsukabishi (Bleach) using Spatial Displacement to teleport everything in an entire area of space. File:Hako_Okuri.gif|Hachigen Ushōda (Bleach) using Farewell Box to teleport his boxed arm into Baraggan's stomach. File:Aizen_Teleporting.gif|Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) teleporting away from Ichigo's attack. File:Noba_Teleporting.gif|Noba (Bleach) opening a portal around himself to instantly teleport away from Renji's attack. File:Yushima's_Spatial_Displacement.gif|Ōko Yushima (Bleach) using Sumitsukigasa to open a Dangai portal around himself and instantly displacing himself spatially, effectively teleporting. File:Absolute_Space.jpg|The One Being Sought (Code:Breaker) can add or delete space in between himself and his target, moving instantaneously from one spot to another. File:Setsuna's_Spacial_Displacement.png|Setsuna Itami (Coppelion) using spacial displacement to control the placement of matter and objects, swapping with part of a wall to teleport away. Teleportation_Magic.gif|Mest Gryder/Doranbolt (Fairy Tail) using Teleportation Magic. File:Instant_Transmission.png|Son Goku (Dragon Ball) using Instant Transmission to travel anywhere in the universe and the Other World, as well as take people with him, as long as he can find a familiar energy source to use as a homing beacon. File:Instantaneous_Movement.png|Kibito's (Dragon Ball) Instantaneous Movement is unlike Instant Transmission, as he can teleport to anywhere without a source to track down. File:MajinBuuKidInstantTransmission.png|After witnessing Kibito Kai's version, Kid Buu (Dragon Ball Z) learned to perform the Instantaneous Movement. File:Obito's_Kamui.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) teleports himself with his Kamui technique, which uses his right eye as a portal that drags him in and out a dimensional void. File:Flying_Thunder_God_Technique.gif|Minato Namikaze (Naruto) teleports himself with his Flying Thunder God Technique via his marked kunai. File:Kaguya_shifts_dimensions.png|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) using Amenominaka to instantaneously teleporting Team 7, Obito and herself to her personal dimension. File:Amenotejikara.gif|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) using Amenotejikara to shift himself, others, or objects a set distance away from the original. He can also increase the range by switching with another object. File:Palkia_Subspace_Tear.png|Palkia (Pokemon Adventures) using Spacial Rend to tear open a spatial portal that teleports its targets. File:Keith_White_Space-Time_Displacement.png|Keith White (Project ARMS) displacing space-time to teleport out of harm's way, and moving Katsumi Akagi in his place. Merlin_Teleportation.gif|Merlin (Nanatsu no Taizai) using Teleportation. Movies Saeki.PNG|Kayako Saeki (The Grudge) is capable of appearing out of every place possible. The-Grudge-the-grudge-series-23272023-656-352.png|Toshio Saeki (The Grudge) Video Games File:Dimensional_Cape.png|Meta Knight (Kirby) using his Dimensional Cape to dimensionally teleport himself for short distances. Chaos_Control9.jpg|Using Chaos Control (Sonic the Hedgehog) allows one to bend space-time to teleport, among other powers. Void-sonic-shuffle.png|Void (Sonic the Hedgehog) File:Link_Using_Farore's_Wind.png|Link (The Legend of Zelda) using Farore's Wind to create teleport himself back to a set point. File:Zelda_Using_Farore's_Wind.png|Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) using Farore's Wind to teleport herself to another location. File:Midna_Twilight_Portal.jpg|Midna (The Legend of Zelda) forming a twilight portal that can teleport Link to another location. File:Zant_Twilight_Change.jpg|Zant (The Legend of Zelda) magically teleporting himself and Link to another arena. Vex.jpg|The Vex (Destiny) are a robotic race that professionalize in Teleportation. File:Esper_H.png|Esper (Valkyrie Crusade) is a girl that has supernatural abilities, including teleportation, telekinesis, and telepathy. Jason Teleport.gif|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) teleports in a cloud of mist. Moira.jpg|Moira O'Deorain (Overwatch) can teleport a distance away in a smoky cloud. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Transportation Category:Teleportation Category:Mental Power Category:Spatial Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Psychic Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Galleries